universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Smash Lawl bros
Ready...set....LAWL!!!!!!! Plot (Lawlspace adventure mode) One day, a BLU Demoman, invader Zim, and Docter Octopuss decided to team up to take over the world. In order to do so, they needed to sumon the Hyper god of death. To do so, they need to collect the 7 chaos emeralds. Luckly, Zero was spying on them, and decided to go get them. This adventure, however, will lead him to make the most unlikely of freinds..... Characters In Super Smash Lawl Bros, there are ??? characters. Jacksepticeye.jpg|Jacksepticeye Waluigi.png|Waluigi Sans normal.png|Sans Mettaton EX.png|Mettaton EX Zim.png|Invader Zim Easter Bunny Demoman.png|Demoman Doctor Doom.png|Dr. Doom Mr Satan.png|Mr. Satan Red Bird.png|Red bird TEMMIE.png|Temmie Zero.png|Zero Boo CTTT.png|Boo Human Eggman.png|06 Eggman 660px-Heavytaunt3.PNG|RED heavy Gumball watterson.png|Gumball Chowder.png|Chowder Metal Mario.png|Metal Mario Bootlegryu.png|Classic ryu Master Hand.png|Master hand Greg heffley.jpg|Greg Globox.png|Globox Godzilla.png|Godzilla 141px-Optimus Prime.jpg|Octamus Prime 172Pichu Dream.png|Pichu Finn and Jake.png|Fin and Jake Most characters are unlocked from the start, but others you have to unlock (Sorry, you lazy bumbs). These include: *Classic Ryu: Beat Classic for the first time. *Mettaton EX: Beat 30-men Melee as Sans. *Pichu: Beat event match #24: He's baaaaaack! *Zim: play the Lawlspace Adventure. *Master Hand: Beat Classic as all starter characters. *Godzilla: Play in the Tokyo stage 10 times. Of course, you could just get them to join you in the Lawlspace Adventure (But not Master Hand), but what fun is that? Gameplay The game plays like a Melee/Brawl mix, with Melee's controls and Brawls...other stuff. Not much eles. Stages There are ??? stages. Sblg final destination.jpg|Final Destination Grillby's.png|Grillby's Tiger Dojo Tokyo.png|Tokyo Krusty Krab.jpg|The Krusty Krab Trophy Shop (Wii U version).jpg|Trophy Shop Five nights in anime demo office demon night power by solarsystem87-d8t01jh.png|FNAA Office Tetris Stage.jpg|Tetris Stage Cell Arena.png|The Cell Arena Hartwall Arena.jpg|A random Hocky arena Mystery Shack.png|The Mystery Shack G3 Ponyville 2nd model.jpg|Ponyvill Subspace Gunship.jpg|Subspace Ship Wii-Mario-Sports-Mix-Screenshot-01.jpg|Mario Sports mix Minecraft results.png|Flatlands Modes Like the entire Lawl games, there are multipull gamemodes so people think our game is good. Classic mode: In Super Smash Lawl Bros, the Classic mode is a heck of a lot like the Kombat ladder from the Mortal Kombat games. On each level there is a fighter or two. After defeating them, you progress to the next level. Mostly, it's just fighters, but on some levels are: *Multi-men Melee: Fight your way throgh a wave of fighters. Who are they? Well, Ditto's of course! Duh. *Break JB's face: It's basically Break the targets, but with JB's face as the Targets. LOL. *Metal fighter: At the second to last level, you'll fight a Metal version of yourself (Or in M. Mario's case, Mario.) *Final boss: At the end of Classic, you fight The evil giant Mario head from Mario teach's typing. He has a lot of attacks (What are they? Look it up, ya bum.) Multi-man Melee: Like we said, they are Ditto's. However, they have there differances with the real fighters: they cannot use Recoverys. Here are the types of Multi-man Melee: *10-men Melee: A.K.A noob level. *15-men Melee: A bit harder. *20-men Melee: A bit harder. *30-men Melee: A lot harder. *5-minute Melee: It's five minutes. *10-minute Melee: It's ten minutes. *Crule Melee: WARNING: you will get rekt. All-star mode: In this mode, you fight every single fighter in a row, with only a few healing items. Um....thats it, really. I thoght it take longer to explain. Event Matches: In event matches, there is a grid of challenges with storys behind them. Most of the time, there is a twist to every event, like defeat someone with only items or something. Click here to see the Event Matches. Lawlspace Adventure Click here for more Knowlige. Trivia *Shrek, Snake man, and Calvin and Hobbes were the only 3 cut characters. *Yes, there will be DLC. *And mabey a sequle. *Mabey.